


Deprivation

by Tinybit92



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family, Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybit92/pseuds/Tinybit92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy snuggles her stolen scarf, and imagines what life could have been like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I sadstucked. Sorry, I just love Roxy so much.

Your name is Roxy, and you are starting to feel particularly exhausted. It has been a very long day so far, and you are super grateful to have finally found a moment to rest.  
  
You slump against the wall and drop into a sitting position. With a sigh, it occurs to you that you have been away from any source of alcohol for a bit too long. You are starting to sober up a little. You massage your temples to try and get rid of the thought.  
  
Reaching under your scarf, you feel a bruise starting to form where that psycho chick tried to strangle you. You scowl and decide to focus instead on your pilfered scarf.  
  
You can not even begin to explain how happy you were when this thing came through the appearifier. You have wished for years that you could own something special that had belonged to your mother. Something like a family heirloom. And now, here it was. Without even trying. It’s like it was meant for you.  
  
You smile and lift the end of the scarf to examine it. You notice that it appears to be hand-knitted. Had your mother made this? The yarn used to make it is very soft. You think the differing shades of purple look pretty good with the pink kitten on your shirt.  
  
You adjust the precious garment higher up your neck, so you can bury your face in it. You take a deep breath and smell the soft scent of lavender.  
  
 _You imagine another time and place. You sit on the couch next to your mother while she knits. There is a quiet clicking sound filling the air as she works. You snuggle closer to her side, breathing the smell of lavender on her clothes. She smiles and wraps an arm around you without dropping a stitch. She hums a quiet tune, and you feel calm and safe._  
  
What would it have been like if such a thing could be real? For one thing, you wouldn’t be drunk all the time. Oh no, your mother would care about you far too much to let you anywhere near the liquor cabinet. And you wouldn’t want it anyway. You’d be happy and loved. No need to drink your problems away. If something was bothering you, she would sit you down with a cup of cocoa and help talk you through it. That’s what mothers were supposed to do, right?  
  
 _You hear her set the needles down and you look up.  
  
“Roxy? Stand up for me, dear.” Her voice is soft and sweet.  
  
You do as you’re told and stand in front of your mother. She smiles warmly as she wraps her newly completed scarf around your neck. “Perfect.”  
  
She leans forward, fixes your curls, and places a gentle kiss on your forehead. “Stay safe, sweetheart.”_  
  
You sniff loudly as you try to hold back the tears. You fail of course. They begin rolling down your cheeks, thick and fast. They stop at the scarf and soak into the soft, warm yarn. You pull your knees up to your chest, tighten the scarf, and hold onto yourself as you cry. You think about her beautiful face that you’ve seen in the author information at the back of her books. You try to imagine that it’s her arms wrapped around your trembling form, instead of your own.  
  
 _“I love you, Roxy.”_  
  
You hiccup and sob. “I love you too, mom.”


End file.
